Since the rise of touch control technologies, the touch control technologies are getting more and more popular. According to different sensing modes, touch screens generally include resistive type, capacitive type, infrared type and acoustic type touch screens. Mutual capacitive touch screens in capacitive type touch screens realize a multi-touch technology and thus become the mainstream of the market of touch screens and a future development trend. The mutual capacitive touch screens for example include add-on touch screens and in-cell touch screens. For example, the add-on touch screens include OGS (One Glass Solution) type and on-cell type screens and the like.